more than you could ever know
by Darkheart226
Summary: My leg was yanked out from under me, the man who cut me earlier stood over me. He looked like any other man. But I knew better.I realised who he was from all the pictures. The man all assumed dead just like they dead. Just like they did his father. 'Don't worry little one,' He said 'For our blood I will be merciful.' and that was the last thing I remembered, Before I blacked out.
1. Chapter 1

Clary+jace=married.1 daughter,celine (14)

Magnus+alec=together,1 son, max (13)

Simon+izzy=married,twins,Emaelia,Gabi (14)

Simon=ascended

All in early 30s,

Set after CoHF

* * *

Chapter 1

Celine's POV

5 hours earlier

'and you must come strait home and get the earliest poss-'

'yes,yes,i know mother! I'll see you later.'

Finally I got out of the house, that took forever, Gabi is going to kill me.i made my way to the bus stop and met Gabi, Emaelia and a very unhappy Max. He looked like he had been dragged out. Probably had too, knowing Gabi.

'Finally! You took forever!' Gabi exclaimed.

'i took 4 minutes,less than last time may I add. But you shouldn't be complaining, I'm here aren't I? willing to give up my life for you,' I replied

'yeah,'Emaelia agreed 'Death by shopping.'

'stop moaning, the bus is 's go!'

1000 stores later

'Gabi,we've been here forever,let's go home.'

'Yeah,my feet hurt.'

'So do mine.'

'And these bags are too heavy.'we all started complaining. Yup, this was death by shopping. I will never understand why she loves it so much. Lolling round all the shops,when you could order everything online, and save your feet, tucked up in bed like I so often did.

'Fine you lot want to go? Then go. I dare you.'

She clearly expected us to stay. Not that we were going to. Exchanging glances me, Emaelia and Max groped off towards the nearest exit. Behind us we heard Gabi let out a huge groan.

'Ugh fine I'm coming.' and with that she started after us. But how anyone can shop for 3 hours none stop and still be able to sprint in 4 ½ inch heels is a mystery to me.

Walking back from the bus stop

I walked up Kingston Avenue before quickly stepping into the alley. My feet hurt and this was the shortest way home. Silently I stepped into the shadows of my short cut and started walking. Quickly. I was familiar with the dark. As a shadowhunter we have a love-hate relationship. But i am not fool enough to trust it. Out of the corner of my eye I see something glint, but i push it to the back of my mind and continue walking.I took a swift look behind was watching and i wasn't so sure they were the most friendliest person on earth. My ankle buckled beneath me. Curse these heels! I took to my bag and started rooting for some trainers,or really any other shoes other than heels, I could probably run better in flip-flops. I put on my new-found trainers and placed my heels in my bag as fast as I could. But not fast enough. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was thrown against a dirty brick wall. A knife held carefully to my throat. He had caught me off guard. The blade was smooth against my neck. I could feel the cold hard steel of the blade pressed up against my couldn't end here. I wouldn't let it. In a blind attempt to escape, I thrust my elbow into his stomach. He doubled over, releasing me from his iron grip, while I spun around and delivered a kick to the backs of his man flew his arms out in an attempt to stop me as he crumbled. The knife in his hand collided with my head, the pain was horrific, the cut felt so deep as my blood trickled down feeling cool against my cheek. I turned away as fast as I could and did the only thing I could do. Run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Celine's POV

My heart pounded in my chest, my head throbbing from where he had cut me. Somehow I had gotten it into my head that if I ran faster, the pain would subside. I was definitely wrong about that, but right now, it didn't matter. I had a good life. I couldn't let that slip, I would not give in. I stole a look behind me, something I had promised myself I would not do. I ran faster, beads of sweat appearing on my forehead, mixing with the blood from the gash in my temple. It was me or him. I didn't think I could run much faster, I knew he would outdo me eventually, I couldn't remember the last time I used a rune of heightened speed, but that wouldn't stop me from trying. I felt something icy wrap around my leg. It looked similar to Auntie Izzy's. But now I know it was used against me I didn't feel so safe. It looked like a snake, coiled around its prey to end its lie by sufforcation. My leg was yanked out from under me, knocking my head on the cobblestone below. The man who cut me earlier stood over looked like any other man. Anyone walking down the street wouldn't have given him a second look. But I knew better than cold emotionless eyes. The red gear. There was no mistaking. This was one from the tales my mother used to tell me. I felt my blood run cold. An endarkened. I didn't have a clue what they wanted with me, as far as I was concerned I was just an ordinary child of the Nephilim. Just another shadowhunter. Another figure came into view.

'You have done well Markus, now we have her, no one can stop us.'

Was he insane?! How on earth can no one stop them if they take one teenage shadowhunter? It made no sense. Then man stepped forward, out of the shadows, the moonlight now reflecting off him. I could see his features clearly. I realised who he was from all the pictures. The man all assumed dead just like they did his father. Sebastian.

'Don't worry little one,' he said, 'For our blood I will be merciful.'

A sharp pain went through my head. It felt like my brain was bleeding through into my body. I started to see spots. I was losing conscious. The darkness was coming. I tried to fight it but with no success. Everything went black. The last thing I remember was Sebastian's crude laugh.

'You are more important than you could ever know, little one.'

He had said, Before the darkness finally consumed me

* * *

Meanwhile

Jace's POV

I turned back to see Clary standing by the window making sure that she got to the bus stop without being harmed. She looked so beautiful facing out like that, Her fiery red hair flowing down her back, untamed and unruly, just like her. Her pale white skin contrasting dynamically against her hair, soft and pale as the snow did I ever do to deserve such an angel? Silently I walked towards her bent down and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her tense for a split second, then relax against my muscles. I felt like we could just stay like this forever.

'He's gone Clary, Celine will be fine.' I said trying to comfort her while wrapping a strand of her hair around my fingers.

'I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying.' she replied.

'Look at me angel.'she turned around so that she was now facing me.

'I love you' she whispered, barely audible, looking deep into my eyes.

'I love me too,' I replied. I know she secretly loves it when I'm like this however much she tries not to show it. Her expression changed,her face now stern, but still in a lighthearted way.

'But I love you more.' I amended. I brought my lips down to hers. I Asked entrance to her mouth with my tongue and she immediately let lips cooling, but not cold, against tongues, battling for dominance. She brought her hands up to my head, pushing through my perfectly jostled hair, she knew that she was the only one allowed to mess with my hair, or even touch it for that matter. I lifted my hands to her waist and felt her hips as i pushed her tighter into felt so good to have her like this.I might never let her out of this position. I let her win as our tounges danced around each others, still in the battle for dominance.

'I love you.' i murmured against her lips as the kiss cooled down.

' I love me too.' she replied, stealing my line from earlier.I smiled. Just one of the reasons why I love her so much. I really don't know what I would do without her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 days later

Jace's POV

I should never have let her go.I should have tried harder.I should have trained her better.I should have..I must have been so lost in my thoughts that i mustn't have heard Alec come in through the could I be so stupid? I'm too busy thinking about my own problems that I forgot all about them. Of course they have their own problems, but admittedly they probably aren't as big as mine .Oh what do I know? I've barely paid attention to them for the last few days.A cool voice cut into my thoughts,stopping me in my tracks.

'Jace? Look I'm sorry, but It's not your fault, It's no one's fault.' I look up to find my parabatai standing near the looked like he had just been slapped in the he did I know? I couldn't even look after my own daughter properly!

'Look I know how you feel-'

'Of course you do.' I muttered. How could he possibly know how I feel? I don't even know what I feel to be honest,although one emotion stands out above the .Sadness, anger, they're all there too, but regret is what I feel the most. How could Alec know how I feel? He had never lost a child,not knowing whether they were dead,alive,hurt,tortured to insanity,he doesn't Max goes,he will never know, and even then, that's his adopted child, not his will never know.

'Yes, I do.'It was as though he had read my that or he was actually listening to me. I'm surprised at that. Usually I just dump loads of stuff onto him, not expecting him to listen. Maybe he did listen all those times. If so then why did he accept to be my parabatai? There are far more talented guys out there than me-well I wouldn't go that far actually, It is well known that I am the best shadowhunter of my age, the age,with my extra amounts of angel blood- who won't dump all there feeling on him, or try to murder him in training through anger.I don't deserve like I don't deserve anyone else in this life. I felt exactly how you feel when our brother died.' Max. How could I have forgotten? That little 9 year old who looked up to me in so many ways, brutally murdered by that despicable man.I would get her back.I will bring her matter the price.

* * *

Alec's POV

I watched Jace from the looks hasn't been this bad since, I don't know, 's been staring at Celine's sketchpad for ages through the pages, analysing every detail, shade, every line. I remember when he used to make fun of her art work, but still being there for her when it counted.I can't make out who she's drawn from Jace, Gabi, Max, or Emaelia. What can I do to comfort him? I haven't lost a daughter, I don't even have one. But I don't know what I would do if I lost Max. Max. My lost brother Max. I know that brotherly love isn't the same as the love for your child, but it's the best I've got.

I knock softly on the doesn't even must be too absorbed In his thoughts to think if anyone else exists.

'Jace, look I'm sorry,but it's not your 's no one's fault.'I said. I knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to mention Sebastian unless I wanted to deal with a more than angry Jace in training or one which would mull things over for hours on was just no telling how he would about it now, that might have been a bit harsh, but that's good, That's what he needs.I try again.

'Look, I know how you feel,I-.' he cuts me off. Muttering something like 'Of course you do.' Well at least his lost hasn't affected his fluency in sarcasm, that's a good sign, i suppose.

'Yes, I do. I felt exactly the same way when he died.' No response. Instead he sets the sketchpad down to one side on the bed which he's currently perched upon. I look into his eyes and I'm met with blank gold discs. No emotion. I had expected something. Remorse, sadness, guilt. But then again, my parabatai grew up with Valentine for so long, believing that to love is to destroy, to never show any signs of weakness. And now, he probably believes that he has finally been destroyed, through loving his wife and daughter, like any man should.I begin to stand and walk out of her room. When I get to the door he says something like, ' I will get her back.'

'That's the spirit,' I say, more to myself than to him. I might look confident that we were going to get her back, but secretly, I'm not so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary's POV

She was my only baby, my girl, and she was gone. It was Alec who had called me, not Jace. I suppose he was too overcome with emotion. Right now I was with Jace. My body fitting perfectly against jim like a puzzle, even after all these years. His shoulder was wet from where I had been crying into him. At first I felt only remorse, then empty. That feeling was the worst. Now I felt anger and determination.

'I will get her back,' I whisper softly into his ear.

'Yes we will,' I hear him say back to me. It was just so comforting to hear him say that. Especially since he shared my grief, my sadness, my emptiness, although looking at him I think he's still at the anger stage. I close my eyes and let my head fall against his chest. I can hear heartbeat in a steady rhythm. His strong arms wrap around my waist holding me tight, willing me to push through this, willing me to be strong. I nuzzle my head deeper into his chest. I will be strong. I don't have much of a choice. I must be strong. For Celine. I feel the silk blanket over us, how long have I been here? 20 minutes? 2 hours? I don't know. I grow tired, but I don't try to fight it this time. The mattress is warm and being with Jace is like having my own personal heater. I let the sensation wash over me. I welcome sleep, It's been a long time since we were together like this. His lips brush my head as he plants a kiss there. I love him so much. I pull the blankets up to my neck and halfway up Jace's chest. It's so unfair how he's so much taller than me. I let the sleep come. It has been a long day, and the ones that follow are likely to be tougher than this. But that is for later. For now, I will simply drift off to my own little world.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

There was a knock at my door. Who dares interrupts me?! I sniff the air, trying to catch a scent. Trying to identify who it was. Amatis. 'Come' I say. She walks through the door, her head down as she bow before me.'There has been no improvement with your niece my lord.' she said.'She is still unconscious.' It had been 3 days,Markus didn't even knock her out that hard.I really don't understand what's taking her so her parents taught her to be stronger than this. No matter, I will train her to be better.

'Any news on my sister?'

'She is still yet to be found, my lord.'

I must say she is hiding rather well,even if they do believe me to be dead. Maybe they are hiding themselves from something else, or someone. I'll have to look into that.

'You may go.' she stood up and bowed before retreating out of the room. My sister might have betrayed me , but she will be my queen. She will learn to love me, she just doesn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celine's POV

My eyes flickered to the door as it creaked open to see Sebastian. Dressed head to toe in saffron. That sent a chill down my spine. Saffron lights the victory march. What victory had he won? Had there been a battle? I didn't know his numbers so I couldn't tell. Behind him followed a second. Overdressed in garments of begonne ages with a blue tinge to her skin. A warlock. Who knows what hair brained schemes he has with me? Knowing what he wanted to do with my mother I couldn't, wouldn't let him touch me. I started to move. To get up out of bed. But was soon restrained against the bed in an iron grip. I dared to look at Sebastian,Throwing him the dirtiest look I could muster.

'Hush Celine. It will all be over soon. This won't take longer than a few minutes.'

As if I would give in to those words! I was locked down on this bed which was unfamiliar in a room that was dark in a place I did not know and he expected me to just go along with whatever psychopathic plans he had for me?! Never!

'I mean it Celine. Stop. Struggling.'he paused,'Or it will only be more painful for you.' That stopped me.

'Guards, hold her down. She must be still while the ceremony is being performed.'

Ceremony? What ceremony?! My head exploded with questions. I started to scream at him. Demanding all my questions to be given answers whilst hurling insults left right and centre. I heard him give a loud sigh and walk back towards me. Pulling out his stele as he came closer. He touched the stele to my neck and I felt the familiar burn. Even though I couldn't see the rune I could still tell which it was. A rune of quietude. I screamed in protest. But it was no use. The rune was drawn and I only succeed in creating puffs of air.

'This is Ludmilla. She will be performing the ancient ritual on You and me. We will be bound together you and I. My thoughts will be your thoughts. We will be bound by more than blood. I will rule them with a rod of iron. And you shall be my morning star. Begin the ritual warlock.'

* * *

Emaelia's POV

It was dark. The sun had set long ago, but I was not keeping track of the time. I was lost in my thoughts. Who had taken Celine? What did they want?questions swimming through my brain, each arguing over each other to be heard first. To be answered first.I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise the mob of demons sneaking up from behind me.I shouldn't have been out. I had told my parents that I would be at Max's, but I had lied. I needed to clear my head and the best way for me to do that was for me to go out and fight some demons.I whipped around just in time to plunge my seraph blade into the hearts of one of the demon's heart. The heart. That was even more stupid than my previous mistake of coming out here was an elapid demon. They didn't have hearts. I yanked out my blade and went for the neck. A surely fatal blow. At last minute he it was too late to stop my arc. The force of my swoop forced me to spin on my heel to avoid losing my balance. I swung my weapon at the demon's leg, cutting it clean off. He was distracted, for now. I turned around. There was another standing right behind, stinger poised. I dodged it's stinger and used the hilt of my knife to bruise him in the side. It stumbled back, into the shadows. I lifted my blade, poised, ready to finish this one what I didn't know was that the one who no longer had a leg, had it's stinger poised, near my back, mirroring my own hand. A cruel irony. I brought my blade up and plunged it into it's neck, causing a deep wound,causing it to vanish back to its home dimension. The demon behind me pushed its stinger into it's back, severing my spine. The pain was excruciating. I could feel myself blacking out. This was it. I couldn't die now. I had a sister who depended on me, parents cousins, all the other family friends. I couldn't let this go. I had to hold on. But the darkness was making it harder and harder to resist. I thought back to all the times we had together, and even though I never did anything terrible I can still think of some crime.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.'I'm sorry.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Celine's POV

Ludmilla started circling me and Sebastian, chanting in a language i could not understand, but from looking at sebastian, i could tell he knew full well that he knew what she was saying. She kneeled down and started drawing a circle of runes around us, most of which I did not know. But from my knowledge, the ones I could understand,I didn't look all too great for me. I looked around, seeing the runes for love, loyalty, promise, and perhaps the most frightening of all, Binding.I didn't want to be bound to that psychopath! I would rather die! I looked back at him, trying to keep my emotions under control. I must have failed. I could tell from his eyes that he could see right through my act. He took a step forward, then another, until we were standing close enough to touch each other. He placed one arm on my back as if to warn me not to run. His touch felt oddly painful, both ice cold but burning at the same time. His other arm went into his pocket as he drew out his stele.

'Hush now, It is almost over.' he said as he lifted his hand to pull down the side of my shirt. I had half a mind to slap his hand away from me and run but the iron grip on my back told me otherwise. Sebastian lifted his stele to just above my heart and started to draw.I looked down and saw the lines started to form, but there was something wrong. These lines weren't the black that I was used to. They were red. I felt as though even if the rune was black I still wouldn't look right. The stele moved across my skin forming the lines to form what looked like a cross between the parabatai rune and the creation rune. But I knew better and even though I had never seen this rune before, I knew what it , power call it what you will but I wish I had never let the bastard draw upon my skin if I knew that that was what he was going to draw. It was the rheoli atgofion rune. A demonic one, meant to cast away any memories that the applier did not want. My head suddenly began to throb,I felt like all the life was being sucked out of me. My memories, my knowledge, even my personality. It felt like it was all going all soon I would be left with nothing. I tried to latch onto certain memories, the good ones, my birthday, at the park with Max, shopping with Gabi, painting with my they all slipped through my fingers. I hunted in my brain for more, but I couldn't, it was like trying to catch air. I hunted harder, latching onto anything I had, even the bad ones but i couldn't find any, finally I resulted In picturing their faces all together, But they vanished one by one, like they were never there at all. Soon the whole picture had given way and my mind was blank. I woke up to find myself on the floor still in the circle of runes although it seem less tense than before. I looked around and found my eyes locked with a pair of unfamiliar pure black eyes. I tore my gaze away and asked who he was.

'Me?' he replied looking surprised.'Why don't you remember?' I shook my head In turn.' My name is Sebastian Morgenstern,' he said as he helped me up, 'and you, Celine, are my daughter.'

'That was a nasty fall you took there, I suppose that it could have caused your sudden memory loss.' It seemed like a plausible explanation and he spoke calmly and the look in his eye told me that he knew me. I chose to believe him. He took my hand and lead me to an office and sat me down.

'Now, Celine, this is extremely important. I need you to tell me whether you recognise any of these people.' He passed me a small pile of paper. I glanced down. On the top I saw a girl in roughly her late twenties. She had pale skin dotted with freckles. A banner of red hair hung around her shoulders and her emerald eyes looking directly at the camera.

'Why would I know her, Sebastian?' I said handing back the first piece of paper.'I am your father, not your acquaintance Celine, you will address me as such.'he replied. I looked down at the next sheet and saw a pair of cocky gold eyes staring back at me. This man was toned with muscle and look rather handsome. His blonde hair tousled in a way that looked messy but at the same time looked like he had just spent hours on it. I handed the paper back to Sebastian.

'I can't say I recognise him either father.'I shifted through the remaining pieces, seeing a dark haired woman with pale skin and blue eyes, a dark haired man who looked the same as the woman before him,maybe they were I saw a rather sparkly man with cateyes and dressed in a suit, covered head to toe in glitter, looking very….. the next page there was a plain looking guy with mousy brown hair with glasses.I didn't give him a second there was was a girl who looked like a younger version of the first woman. Finally on the last page there was a picture of a boy, about 13 and with dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed like a fun kid.I handed the papers back to Sebastian.

' I don't recall any of these people father.'I said

'Good.' he replied.'Let me escort you to your room.'He stood up and I followed him t out of the office through the corridors and up the stairs. After we reached the top of the stairs, we took two lefts, then a right, and ended outside a dark mahogany door. This is your room, Celine. I expect you to be up and ready to train at sunrise.' He set me inside and shut the door behind him. I looked at the clock.10pm. Sunrise, sunrise, when was sunrise? It was autumn so it couldn't be too early, I set my clock to 7am then went to get changed into some pajamas. Once I had changed I threw myself onto my bed and waited there for sleep to come and take me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec's POV

My thoughts overcame me as I made my way to the restaurant which Magnus had made reservations at. It was weird how through all this madness such normal event could still happen tonight. Well I say normal but you never know with Magnus. I walked into the restaurant he had chosen. It was a Cuban restaurant. I suppose I should have expected it, apparently Cuba was one of his favourite countries before it got 'boring'. I looked around and spotted him by the window, dressed in some deep blue jeans, a brown poncho and some brown boots. Apparently he had decided to go for the cowboy look. But of course the ensemble would not be complete without a dose of glitter. I strode towards him and sat down opposite at the window.

'Alexander, darling, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages.'

'Magnus, we live together, I saw you this morning.' I replied

'Exactly.' He said. 'All this clave stuff has you all wrapped up so it's time to do something fun!' I groaned. I'm not sure that Magnus' definition of fun was the same as mine. But by his tone of voice I could already tell that he had already done something more… Outlandish than I would have chosen.

'What have you done?' I said, mocking him slightly.

'Oh Alec' he said. I started to reply before being swiftly cut off by his lips. I stiffened a bit, before relaxing into it. I let him bring his hand up to my cheek as I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. The kiss tasting both sweet and sour from the food we just ate. I brought my hand up to mess up his hair, just to tease him. I knew how long it took him to style it, even if he never admitted it. The kiss became more heated, our tongues danced around each other in a passionate but carefree way. The kiss subdued slowly. Letting us both breathe again.

'Oh darling' he said, looking up at me.'I love you.'

'I love you too' I answered, before rejoining my lips to his.

* * *

Izzy's POV

Tonight I had decided that we were going to the pandemonium. Not that Simon was really that happy about it. Especially since I decided that he couldn't dress himself for the occasion. I mean he would have chosen an old T-shirt and jeans. But not on my watch. Tonight, for the first time ever, he actually looked like a shadowhunter without wearing gear. He was wearing black jeans and a black top and by the looks of it, feeling rather uncomfortable. We stopped outside the club. Simon helped me out and we walked into the club together. I was the place we first met. Back then I only noticed him sticking out like a sore thumb with his made in Brooklyn t shirt and jeans in a place where people clearly dress to impress. I led him to the centre of the floor. His protests falling on deaf ears. I dragged him through the crowd, the people here knew me and made way for us to pass. The air became tense as we started to dance.

I slithered up him and pulled his head down to mine and attacked his mouth with my own. My lips crashed onto his, bringing down a wave of emotions. I poked my tongue against his lips. He gave way immediately and pulled me into a passionate embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did so around my waist. The kiss became more heated as our tongues danced around each other. I knew what I wanted. I broke the kiss off. 'We should probably go somewhere where people can't stare so much' I said, the tone in my voice telling him exactly what I wanted to do with him once we got there.'Are you sure?' he asked.' Your choosing here?' I gave him my signature look, which was all it took for his eyes to change from uncertainty to excitement. So with that I started walking towards the unisex bathroom, pulling him inside, locking the door behind me to make sure we weren't disturbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Celine's POV

I feel like i've never trained this hard in my life, he was pushing my past my limits and what I thought was possible. Maybe the injury affected my performance physically, I doubted it, but that was all I could think of. My heart pounded, sweat trickled down my face as I weaved ducked and blocked the attack my father Sebastian hurled at me. I felt like I had never trained so hard in my life.

He woke me at dawn. Leading me outside for a run. I don't know how far we ran but I can tell you it felt like forever. After running I had a short breakfast of toast, before we went to the training room to work out. We fought together. Him hurling punches left right and centre. So fast I could barely comprehend the movement before his fist slammed into the side of my face. I staggered back, having to spin to keep my balance. I continued blocking punches until I had an idea. A move risky enough to make him think I would try it. And like me he wouldn't know it was coming until I hit him. I jumped. Propelling myself as high as I could spinning at a speed most shadowhunters couldn't comprehend. But my father wasn't just any shadowhunter. I lashed out. Throwing my leg out to the side in a sort of roundhouse style. This threw him of balance, almost to the floor. But not quite. He would never back down. I continued throwing kicks left right and centre with no real form. Aiming for anywhere that hurt. I was mid kick when he caught my leg and twisted it breaking in the process, consequently rendering kicking useless. Quick as lightning he kicked my legs out from under me, declaring himself the winner.

'We're going back to basics later,your fighting is sloppy and you have no technique.' Sebastian said. He tossed me a stele. 'Heal and wash yourself. Be ready in 1 hour to start with knives.' I took the stele and started drawing an iratze on my leg. Feeling the bones moulding back together. Satisfied that I was fine he got up. Stopping by the door.'lunch is in 30 minutes. Be ready.' And with that he left. Leaving me to find my own way around this place.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

She was good I'll give her that. But she'll be better with my training. And now she thinks I'm her dad, there'll be no wavering of allegiance. She'll be my weapon. Not just a physical one but by using her it will mess with their pysch. Now I have her, clary will come running. My dear sister and I, finally reunited like we should have always been. I walked into the conference hall and was met by Amatis, my second.

'We've found her my lord. She's in Brooklyn, living in a small apartment with Jace Herondale.'

'Good. Looks like we'll be taking a little trip to New York. I'll take Amatis and Markus with me. Have 10 on standby. We leave at dawn.'

* * *

Max's POV

I was in my room when I Heard the news. I was rooting through my stash of glitter in the loose floorboard under my bed. Not that anyone knew that. If I told Alec then he wouldn't really be ecstatic about my decision but if I told Magnus he would dress me in glitter from head to toe and I wouldn't be able to say otherwise. But what am I doing talking about my own problems? My best friend is missing and I'm sitting here debating my minor problems rather than getting out there and doing something. Right. That's it. We will get her back. No matter the cost. I walked it of my room and found Magnus Alec clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon all crowded round the table. Deep in conversation. They hadn't noticed me come in yet so I merged into the shadows just like I had been taught.

'- have to get her back'

'How?'

'Magnus has already done a tracking spell in her so we know she is somewhere in Sweden.'

'Right well let's go get her!'

I went back to my room I went back to my room and rung up gabi. 'Hey. Gabi. Meet me in the institute library. ASAP. ' and with that I opened the door and stepped out into the cool air.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabi's POV

It must have been important for max to actually ring me. He never does that, always texts, I was in the institute kitchen when he rang making soup and when he rung me, making me pour soup on to the flames instead of into the pan, therefore making him responsible for me setting the other three stoves alight. I hastily answered.'What do you want?' I said,not bothering to try and hide the fact that I was clearly annoyed at him.'Hey Gabi, meet me in the institute library ASAP.'I heard Max on the other end say.' If thats all you rung to say then you'd better-'I was cut off as he ended the dare he! First he rings me when I was making some of my wonderful soup, even if I am the only person who thinks it's wonderful, and now he cuts me off! I am definitely not happy at all. Grumbling to no one in particular I made my way to the library.

He wasn't even waiting for me when I got there! I you ring me when I'm attempting to cook, make me set the kitchen aflame, and then hang up on me at least have the decency to show! Groaning, I walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book about downworlders, then walked over to a bean bag, sat down in a huff and started reading.

I was actually a pretty good book and it made lose track of time, until I noticed Max was standing right in front of me.' Well you took your time!' I said sarcastically.'well, spit it out.' But I was not expecting what followed. I knew that Celine had been kidnapped but I didn't know that they knew where she was or that they wanted to wait and 'plan' before getting her! If they're not going to get her them we will. Max lay out a map of Sweden and pointed to the capital city.' She's somewhere on the outskirts of Stockholm,apparently they're moving every days or so, so we will need to leave tomorrow. or we'll end up in the right place but they won't be there.' 'If we leave at 6am then we'll get there at 2pm their up and be ready to go and meet me outside the institute at 6. I can draw the portal.'I couldn't believe it! We were going to rescue Celine! It would be a good challenge to, there's barely been any demons around recently.I ran upstairs to the training room. Tomorrow will be great fun! Although I'm not entirely sure Max would agree with me on that one.

* * *

Jace's POV

I can't Believe it! We're all together sitting round a table, Magnus has told us that he knows where Celine is and we're not running out to help her? That makes no sense! Here they are, talking about whatever they're talking about, I don't really know since I wasn't listening, when we should be drawing up a battle plan!.'Jace, calm down we know you want to get her back, we all do.'Oops, did I say that out loud? Damn.'You're all sitting round a table discussing whatever you're going on about when you should be phoning contacts! Getting out maps and drawing a battle plan!' I yelled. I couldn't take it was gone and I could still hear Alec and Magnus discussing Chairman Meow's birthday through my outburst! I stormed out, I could spend a moment longer in that room I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, walked out and slammed the door behind me, feeling the calming air on my face. Well, I would have done if Clary hadn't stopped me. I felt her spin me around, causing me to stop and stare at her.'Jace I know you're angry, and so am I, but we need to wait and plan, we both know Sebastian and he's bound to be following some sort of pattern. If we wait and learn what he does, the we can catch him off guard and kill him.' I couldn't argue with her logic. It did make sense to wait and try and catch him off guard but I wanted him to pay. Now. I wanted to beat him and make him feel what it's like to lose someone you love so dearly. I looked down at Clary. They both had the same eyes. I remember that when ever i saw Celine, I could always see Clary staring back at she could refuse I lowered my lips to kiss was unlike any other, it was hot passionate, fast paced, I could feel my anger from before disappearing on the spot. Our tongues danced around each other in the same furious, fast paced manner, like they were meant to be, as we both know we are. She is mine and I am hers and nothing will ever change that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabi's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. At 6am!? Why on earth would it be going off at 6am? This better not be Max playing on of his-Oh right yeah. We were going to rescue Celine! I think I said it out loud in a singsong way. Silently, I repremended myself. The adults couldn't know. They would drone on about how it's so reckless of us to go off like this, We could die, yaddah yaddah. Whatever. It's not like any of them were very careful anyway. I quickly put on my gear and went to the training room. Oh the choices. All the weapons I could choose! After much deliberation I decided to bring my trusty whip, some throwing knives, and 2 seraph blades. Strapping the blades into my belt I took off at a run, every so often, glancing at my watch and speeding up. I had already spent so much time looking at weapons that I was running late, which meant we would have less time taking back Celine, I that was not going to happen.

I ran outside to the courtyard to be met with a very impatient looking Max.

'Well look who decided to spend all the morning choosing which gear to wear.' he said, tapping his foot to emphasise his annoyance as I jogged up to him

'It was weapons actually' I said, mainly to myself than him but he heard it nevertheless.

'Of course. And what a difference that has made. Let's see we have the whip you always bring, the knives you always bring, and the blades you always bring.' he said, Indifferent to my eye roll.

'Just shut up. I didn't even have time to get coffee. You know not to talk to me until at least an hour after I've woken up, and it's only been 30 minutes.'

'Of course, my deepest apologies' he replied, clearly taking the piss.

'Oh fuck off,' I muttered under my breath, at a volume that I thought was inaudible to him.

'I heard that!' came his answer

'Do I look like I care?'

'Yes, a lot'

'Fuck you'

'You wish'

'You know If you carry on making all this noise then we will get caught. You do realise that,right?'

'Oh you do not get to tell me what to do, you're younger than me, which means that you can't tell me off, but I can tell you off, and you can't even tell any of them 'cause then they'll know what we're doing, and-'

'Shut up. We need to go.'

'Oh no you don't,you do not get to boss me around like that'

'No seriously Gabi, we need to-'

'No you seriously need to learn to stop interrup-'

''Gabrielle! Maxwell! What do you think you're doing?!' shouted a dark figure. But I didn't need to see him to know who it was. Jace. I had barely seen him this angry before. In fact I had never seen him this angry, and I wasn't about to stick around when he got close enough to properly have a go at us. I could feel the portal next to my skin. Blaring blue, welcoming me to step over. Before I had time to reconsider, I imagined Stockholm and stepped through.

* * *

Jace's POV

I was returning from our early morning demon hunt to hear yelling. Not that loud, but still distinct enough that with my wonderful senses, I could tell they were having an arguement. What over i couldn't tell yet. I started at a jog.

'What now, are there more demons?' asked Clary. I could tell from her tone of voice that she was tired, even if she denied it. Sometimes she really was the stubbornest person in the world.

'Maybe, I can hear yelling.' I said. That got her attention. She immediately perked up, almost cartoon like,and started listening.

'Its Gabi and Max.' she said 'And they're fighting over something, something important that we're not supposed to know.' She set off at a run. Whatever they were arguing over in must have been pretty important for Clary to set off like that. I looked at the others, they didn't have a clue. Hastily I set off after I ran closer, I Started to see a dim blue light casting shadows of 2 teens. Gabi and Max.I called out to them.

'Gabrielle! Maxwell! What do you think you're doing?!' I shouted as loud as I could (which was pretty loud). I was still in the shadows but I knew that they knew who I was, and exactly why I was so angry. I looked back, I could slowly see Simon Izzy and Alec catching up (Magnus had just had a manicure and was supposed to be babysitting Gabi and Max, but was no doubt giving himself a pedicure), looking out of breath. I jogged a bit further, just close enough to see Gabi give me a look of annoyance and fear, before jumping into the portal.

'Gabi!' I cried. But I'm afraid my voice got lost in the whirl of sounds that portals give out whenever anyone goes through one.

'Gabi!' I cried out again, with more desperation seeping through into my voice. But it didn't matter. Not anymore, she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 _Sebastians POV_

It was 2pm the house would move soon which means I don't have long left. I stared intently at the book sitting on my desk. Trying to figure out what I would do once I have Clary. I have to do something to her otherwise she'll fight against me until she dies, and while I do like her resilience, it can become a little tiring after a while. I just wish I could find something to get her away from that stupid Angel Boy! He may have once been my brother, but now that is over. He took everything from me! All I wanted in the world was her, but oh no, stupid angel boy just couldn't let that happen! Doesn't everyone deserve a chance to love? To be loved? No matter who their father was or what he once said or did? Apparently not! I closed the book in my anger, and replaced it on the shelf. Or I would have if the alarm hadn't gone off. Amatis, my second, came running in.

'Your sister and the New York shadowhunters are here Sir.' She looked out of breathe, she had probably ran up all those stairs to reach me in my study. 'Let them come. It can be the first test for little Celine' I said. I wasn't planning on testing her loyalty so soon, especially against her real father but i couldn't let this golden opportunity go to waste.

'Master, don't you think that-'

'No I don't think that. Question my decisions again and you'll end up like they're about to. I replied. 'Go ready the endarkened and get into position. Send Celine up here immediately to wait for when come back. You are dismissed.' She runs out of the room while I walk calmly to the cupboard. I must look put together I tell it's hard to when I could get the one I love today. I take my chalks out and set about drawing a pentagon to summon some demons to keep the death count for my endarkened low. I finished drawing the pentagon and stepped back chanting.

'Et vocavi, Agramon, omnia daemonia meis vocavi te. Et vocavi vos, ut Jonathan Morgenstern, Filius Lilith. Praesidium meum et vocavi te Daemonem Te voco: omnium daemonum demomon. Et vocavi vos. Agramon.'

A swirling mist appeared, rising high like a dark cloud looming over for me. It then started spinning. Fast. Round and round it went until it assumed the form that frightens me the most. The form of two people, a young girl with flowing red hair and fear swimming in her emerald green eyes, bent over crying tall with a well-built, strong man, stood over her with something curled up in his hand.

'Thats enough of that' I said. Loud and clear making sure that my voice did not betray how intimidated I actually was. The figures swirled into each other creating just a mist,capable of speech.

'So why did you call upon Jonathan Morgenstern? Surely a man of you calibre can fight his own battles.' It said. Clearly mocking me. Baiting me to snap

'I need you to keep my little shadowhunter problem at bay. You can kill any shadowhunter you wish, but you are forbidden to harm Me, Celine, or my sister. Do want you want with the rest but try not to kill all my soldiers if you can help it.

'Of course, Jonathan. I would never dream of hurting you or your beloved family.' it said. Clearly baiting me again. But I wouldn't let it get to me. I released him from the confinement of the pentagram and made my way down to where I knew everyone had gathered.

I went to the main hall upon the podium. The effect was uncanny. The moment I walked in the room there was Silence as all heads turned to face me. You could have heard a pin drop.

'The New York shadowhunters have crossed into our threshold.' I said. ' You are not to harm Celine. Your are not to harm my sister but bring her to me by any means necessary. Only kill her companions if you have to, but i want all of them in cells by the end of the night. Ready to be broken.' With that I turned on my heel and walked back up to my study where Celine should be waiting patiently for me.

* * *

 _Celine's POV_

I was waiting in father's office where Amatis had told me to wait and I was getting rather bored. It had been half an hour. Where was he? I sat down in one of the chairs opposite father's desk and started picking at my nails. I knew I shouldn't but it was just a habit I had picked up. From where, I've not a clue. I heard the door creak open and I immediately shoot to my feet. I wasn't supposed to be sitting there, put it did look comfortable, and my feet ached from earlier so I did. He shut the door behind him and went to stand in the centre of the had a blank look on his face, the kind whenever he was feeling any emotion that could be used against him. I wondered what he was thinking.

'Celine, your skills have grown much stronger but I need to make sure that your mental state in up to your physical one.' he said. I nodded, not knowing what to say. 'Therefore I have decided to test you. I have put demons in this house. They will hurt you, Celine. They will try to gain your trust, by convincing you that you know them. You must not let that happen, you must fight them until their last breath. Do you understand me?' he said, not lightly. I knew this was serious. I nodded. 'Good, now take off your jacket so I can mark you.

I shrugged off my jacket to reveal a black tank top. I turned around, brushing my hair over my shoulders so he could mark me there. I felt the familiar burn of the stele on my back, drawing the runes for strength, flexibility, courage in combat, agility, stamina, the list goes on, finally putting the last rune on the back of my neck, It wasn't one from the grey book, but one he had me create maybe a week ago, so that wherever I went, If I ever got captured, then he would always be able to find me. He then went to the last draw of his desk, the one that all were forbidden to enter, and pulled out two golden rings with a green gemstone.

'With this ring,'he said 'I can talk to you directly, and you, me. Do not get scared if you hear me in your head. I will be guiding you.' Wow. He really is taking this seriously. If he is then I probably should too. I looked up at him.

'I will please you father, I will live up to the Morgenstern name.' I said.

'I expect nothing less of you. You are dismissed'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gabi's POV

earlier

I stepped through the portal the sort blue curling round my legs, lapping against my arms like soft water, but when it spit me out I was completely dry, well I would have been if I hadn't landed on my front in the middle of rainy Stockholm. I got up and brushed myself down, more than grateful that the mundies couldn't see or hear me, still it was quite amusing to see their faces when droplets of rain suddenly splashed out in all directions from a 5 foot 5 human shape on the floor. I looked around, taking in a cool breath of air. Max was probably stuck back home now explaining why i had decided to jump through a portal at 6am. I did feel kind or sorry for him but but I'll deal with the consequences of my actions later for now, I had a job to do. If I was right, then at the end of this street should be a door leading to Celine and Sebastian. I set off left, starting off desperately avoiding chuggers, before I remembered I was glamoured, walking past market stalls, trying not to get caught up in a world of shopping, which was especially hard when a came to a stall selling gorgeous scarves. I was about to derune myself, when I heard a grumble, when I felt the ground shake, the sort of shake the mundanes wouldn't even notice, but I did.

It was the rumble of a portal. Sure enough as I whipped around I started to see the eerie blue and white swirling effect that spat my friends and family on the ground. Uncle Jace, Clary, Mum, dad, Max, Alec and surprisingly Magnus had come along for the ride as well, muttering something about being caught of guard and their not being enough glitter in his hair. I tensed up, hard, like a statue as Mum enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

'I'm so glad you're OK' she whispered in my ear. Of course. They probably thought that Sebastian had killed me on site.

'All right, let's break this up please,'said uncle Jace clearly feeling more than awkward at this point in time. We pulled apart, or rather, she let me go while I sagged to the floor, taking as much oxygen I could.

'The entrance to Sebastian's house should be just along this road, I said. Turning left, walking briskly down the road, the rest of them following behind me. No doubt they'll be caught off guard. I thought. They won't be expecting this.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I rushed over to the portal, following after Jace when I saw a long piece of thick black hair flying into the portal. Gabi. I pushed my legs to go faster, my heart pounding in my chest. I knew in my heart where she was going, she was going after Sebastian.I sprinted up to the wall where the portal was to see Jace, having what looked like a right go at Max, probably for letting Gabi go.

'Jace, calm down, there's no point in telling Max off, you know what Gabi's like, he couldn't have stopped her if she tried.' His face went blank as his schooled his features into an unreadable expression. just like it always did when he was thinking. I saw his shoulders relax as he let Max go.

'Right, now that's over, I'm going to find Gabi before Sebastian tries to kill her, So if you don't mind,' I said calmly as I jumped straight into the portal. I could feel the icy, dry, blue water around my body, teasing my legs and arms. I needed to get out of the portal now. I held the picture in my mind's eye, the picture Max had had in his hand earlier. I knew Stockholm quite well, but I wasn't going to risk landing on the other side of the city and wasting the precious time we did have left trying to find Gabi instead of trying to rescue Celine. I the portal spat me out, sending me hurtling to the floor. Any other person would have probably landed flat on their front, but not me, Not when you get Clary to draw you a portal to Taki's every night because apparently you can't cook! I mean it's not that bad, I've tried it before and been fine. They were all just overreacting. I mean, cookies can't put you in hospital!

I stood up and brushed myself the place, I found the long black hair of my daughter and set off at a light run.


End file.
